Wheelman
Wheelman is the second storyline mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. This job is the first given by Slink to protagonist "The Kid" in Ray's Autos, Hunt's Point. The Job Slink wants to give TK a "opportunity". As an "interview", he wants TK to pick up a hot car in an alley in Hunt's Point and bring it back to Ray's Autos, cleaning any heat and customizing (this time only) for free. Ray will tell how everything works in the mod garage. Later, Slink will arrive and tell TK the next objectives, which is to pass 3 speed guns: the first at 60 MPH, the second at 70 MPH and the third at 100 MPH. After this, Slink will call TK through the CB by saying he will be in touch. Objectives * Collect the wrecked ride * Get back to Ray's * Fix it up * Take it for a spin Reward You impressed Slink. Transcript Slink: Hey, man, Slink here - about that opportunity. There's a set of wheels to my name beached up in Hunt's Point. Go collect it and fix it up. Consider this your interview. Then we'll talk some more. (TK heads over to the location of Slink's Andec, collects it and drives back to Ray's Autos. This is where Ray's tutorial starts) Ray: I wanna show you how things work around here. This is where the magic happens. Up here's where we keep the track of current vehicle conditions, like heat, damage, and any nitrous you've got. Over here is where we deal with the vehicle characteristics, like handling, acceleration & top speed. You also get the vehicle name here and what you got to spend on it here. Right, let's start by putting this heap of junk back together. (TK repairs the car) Ray: Out on the street you're gonna pick up some heat. I know you're good, but it will happen, so listen up: if you can make it back here without a tail, I can clean things up. Give it a try. (TK cleans the felony off the car) Ray: Okay, good. So now we got something that's not gonna fall apart on you. I know Slink, though, and he's gonna want to see a bit of style, too, so I got just what you need right here. (Pause until TK picks the "Accessories" section) I got plenty of spare parts lying around and since you called me on a good day, you can have one, for free. Just this time, take what you want. (TK picks the accessory of his choice) Ray: Okay, kid, that's enough! I got a business to run. You want more? Come back when it's not on the house. Okay, now for the fun part: let's jazz these wheels up, I got the best range of paints in town, so pick your color. (TK picks the paint job of his choice) Ray: Okay, kid, you can always change your mind later on. I also know a guy who does custom paint jobs - some real psychedelic stuff, but he's out of town today. You've done well, that's a sweet ride you've got there, I'm impressed. You got any of the technical stuff, though, Slink is gonna want a fast car, so we have to tune this engine for more power! Take a look around, though and see what else we could do for you. (TK tunes the engine to the car) Ray: You're gonna be doing plenty of work on plenty of cars in this garage. You can keep your wheels here and I'll keep a log of the work you do. If you bust your ride, I'll tow what's left of it back for you. You can drop by any of my places to pick it up. Yeah, I know: I'm too good to you. (TK exits the garage) Slink: Hey, kid. Ray, good to see you, man. Ray: Slink. Slink: (notices the car) Yeah, you got the golden touch, kid - these wheels are looking fly. Ray, do us the honors and wire up the CB. Ray: You bet. TK: We gonna be talking on that? Slink: We gotta stay in touch for a little while, kid. See, I needs ta know you got the expertise I'm requiring. Three of my guys have themselves speed guns yours truly procured from the city police. At the first you gotta hit 60, at the second 70, and at the third I wanna see you hit at least a 100. You got the balls to do that, kid? (TK drives the Andec to the speed cameras & reaches the appropriate speed on all of them) Slink: I like what you're giving me, kid, I wanna see more of what you got. Oh, and you can keep the wheels - do what you like with them. Over. TK: Ok, Slink, - get in touch on a land line, huh? I'm gonna lose this set of dials, I feel like I'm in that convoy movie. Err...over and out. Trivia * The wrecked vehicle driven is this mission is the first vehicle driven by Ray in Driver 76, meaning it could be the same vehicle, though with different colors. As TK mentioned that Ray had a wipeout & never drove again during the end cutscene of the previous mission, this is probably what he was talking about. * In the PC version, there's a possible glitch/oversight where Ray's tutorial at car customization is provided with no subtitles, even with the subtitles enabled. Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Missions Category:Missions